


Of Pain Meds And Crewnecks

by mel_dr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, kara gets doped up on meds, lena is emotional okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_dr/pseuds/mel_dr
Summary: An angry alien siphons Kara's powers, leaving her in the care of Lena Luthor.





	1. Chapter 1

The day had started out like any other for Kara. She went to work, got yelled at by Snapper, went to lunch with Alex, and then got a call from the DEO about some malicious alien that needed to be stopped. The alien, with its scaly purple skin and massive stature, went on a rampage downtown, shouting something about getting revenge on Alura Zor-El for sending it to Fort Rozz. Kara rolled her eyes at that because how original. When she arrived at the scene, the creature was just outside of the L-Corp building looking for something new to destroy. Kara felt a panic bubble in her chest because this thing, whatever it was, wasn’t going to stop and the superhero was not about to let this thing hurt Lena or her company. The young Luthor, with her captivating green eyes and charming smile, deserved better than to be affected by something that is none of her doing. 

Ever since the gala, Kara has been finding herself spending more and more time with her. She would frequently take Lena lunch because she knew that the CEO was usually so caught up in her work that she forgot about eating completely, and Kara was having none of that. These lunches were usually followed by going out for coffee the next day because Kara, it is the least I can do because you’re always looking out for me and besides it is nice to treat a pretty girl to coffee every once and awhile which lead to a deep chuckle due of the flustered response elicited by Kara. Even on several occasions they had movie marathons with takeout and, of course, potstickers. Kara looks forward to these moments alone with Lena and her heart flutters whenever they cuddle on her couch with The 100 playing on the television. More often than not, she found herself staring at Lena’s beautiful profile rather than actually watching the show, and she often has to resist the urge to lean over and press her lips to to full red ones. Which is why the very thought of Lena getting hurt makes Kara feel ill.

With profuse effort, the superhero manages to get the alien away from the building and to the National City Park where, thankfully, everyone had evacuated from. Kara didn’t have time to be too grateful because she instantly felt the wind knocked out of her lungs by a massive lavender fist. It only took her a few milliseconds to shake off her initial surprise because she was not expecting the alien to be that strong. Their fight went back and forth, each dealing the other blows in the form of punches, kicks, and heat vision. It takes about seven minutes until the DEO arrives at the park. A moment later, she bends her knees then launches herself in the air to avoid the alien throwing a huge chunk of the sidewalk in her direction. From there she can see Alex along with half a dozen agents circle around the creature, guns at the ready. When she glances back at the alien she is blinded by a bright light and then nothing.

The first thing Kara remembers when she wakes up in the DEO is a flash of light and then someone shouting her name. She jerks up aggressively and immediately regrets her decision when she feels a stabbing pain in her her head and her side. Kara feels a strong hand grip her shoulder gently albeit cautiously.

“Easy, Kara. Easy,” Alex reprimands in a stern voice although the concern in her eyes tell a different story. She continues when she sees the bewildered look Kara gives her, “That alien had some sort of device- we don’t know what it is but Winn’s working on it. Whatever it was managed to siphon your powers. That’s why you’re so sore right now.” Alex tucks a strand of golden hair behind her ear. “You have a mild concussion, three bruised ribs, and a sprained ankle,” she finishes.

Kara nods slowly, processing everything that happened. Her head was pounding and her entire torso felt like it was on fire. “That alien is- is still out there?” Her words come out hoarse and her throat feels dry, she could really use a drink of water. Alex nods wordlessly. “I- I can’t believe I let it get a-away.” I should have saw it coming, she thinks with a grimace.

“Kara, it isn’t your fault. None of us expect it to be that powerful but-” her older sister says softly stroking her cheek with her thumb, “we’re going to find it and bring it down, okay?” Kara nods.

“Alex?” She croaks.

“Yes?”

“Can you take me home?” Right now, Kara wants nothing more than to climb into her bed and sleep. She can see a see brief internal conflict cross Alex’s face, debating whether or to accept her request.

“Fine. But only if you let the doctors check you again to be sure,” she huffs not too keen on the idea of Kara not being under constant care, but she couldn’t find it in herself to say no.

“Thank you,” the blonde’s eyes droop as she watches her big sister give her one last glance before striding out of the room to find a doctor. Kara was so tired she barely registered the doctor coming in then checking her vitals and injuries to make sure she can go, and before she knew it, Alex was half carrying her to her car.

The glass of the passenger window felt cool against Kara’s cheek. A shaky breath passed between her lips as her eyes drooped once again. She was absolutely exhausted, she hasn’t felt a fatigue like this since her quarrel with the Red Tornado. In between drifting in and out of consciousness, Alex somehow managed to get them to her apartment.

“You all right, Kar?” Alex asked opening the passenger door.

“Yeah,” Kara replied. “Just a little sore.” She puts an arm over Alex’s shoulders as she helps her get out of the car. The two sisters make their way into the building and they’re at Kara’s front door in minutes. When they go inside Alex guides her sister to the couch and sits her down gently. Alex opens her purse and pulls out a little orange bottle, she grabs a water bottle that was sitting on the coffee table and gives it to Kara.

“Here,” Her sister says taking a spot next to her then placing two pills in her hand. “These should help with the pain. Take two every four hours or so if the pain gets to be too much.” Kara swallows the pills and finishes the bottle in a couple big gulps.

They sit in silence for several long moments until there is a knock on the door. Kara’s brows furrowed together, who could that be? Alex got up and opened the door. From her spot on the couch, Kara could not see who was on the other side of the door but she could hear a soft voice that was awfully familiar. For some reason she couldn’t figure out who it was. Stupid concussion.

“-hank you so much for watching her for me. I have to be at work and I trust that you’ll take care of her.” Kara manages to catch the end of Alex’s spiel to whoever was here. She huffed and crossed her arms, wincing as she did so, because she is an adult damn it and she does not need a babysitter.

“It’s the least I can do and I know that she would do the same for me,” the mystery person claimed.

“All right,” Alex made her way to where Kara was sitting. She leant down and placed a quick kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be back to check on you later. I love you, Kara.”

“Love you too,” Kara grumbled still pouting. She realizes that the medication must be working because it doesn’t hurt to cross her arms anymore. Alex smiles before walking to the door. She gives the woman near the door a grateful glance then leaves, closing the door softly behind her.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Kara states. She tries to stand up and nearly topples over, but is balanced when she feels a pair of strong arms around her waist keeping her upright. “I can handle myself.” The warm chuckle against her neck sends a shiver down her spine.

“I know you can, Kara. But it doesn’t hurt to have help every now and then.” Kara meets vivacious green eyes lit with amusement and undertones of concern.

“L-Lena? Why are you here? Not- Not that I don’t want you here. I am actually really glad you’re here because you’re great, but.. uh.. Why?” If Kara wasn’t so doped up right now she would probably be embarrassed by her rambling, but she’s not and it doesn’t bother her in the least.

“Your sister called. She told me that you got hurt... Then I rushed over,” Lena explained, she bit her bottom lip, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Oh no, don’t cry, Kara thought.

“I’m fine. I’m just a little sore, it’s no big deal,” She tried to comfort the other woman but realized she was not doing a good job if the incredulous look Lena was giving her was anything to go by.

“Of course it is a big deal, Kara! You’re hurt! What if that thing did more than hurt you... Oh God...” Lena’s voice, filled with distress, got softer as she went on. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and Kara felt terrible for being the cause.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” This time she wrapped her arms around her the best she could without causing herself too much discomfort. Lena responded to the contact immediately by pulling the blonde closer.

The two women stood in the middle of the apartment, holding each other like their lives depended on it. Lena’s hands were pressed to Kara’s back, rubbing and squeezing softly as if to assure her that Kara is really there. 

“God... You’re the one that’s hurt and I’m the one crying like a baby,” the CEO took a deep breath and shook her head. “It’s just- You mean so much to me and I- I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” Kara was at a loss for words. Here was this beautiful, smart, and astonishing woman saying these thing to her. Things that she heard in her dreams, these things caused her heart to beat faster. “I just.. I love you so much, Kara.” Her green eyes went wide when she realized what she had said. Before she could say anything else, Kara surged forward, surprising herself and pressed her pink lips to Lena’s red ones.

Lena leaned into the kiss instantly, bringing her hands up to cup the younger woman’s cheeks. The kiss was slow but passionate, their lips conveying every emotion they couldn’t through words. It was soft like the reassuring hand on Kara’s lower back whenever she is nervous, it was loving like the stolen glances that Lena doesn’t realize she notices, and it was perfect like the way their bodies fit together when they hold each other late at night.

When they part, breathing heavily, Lena stares at Kara with nothing but love and admiration in her slightly puffy red eyes, “I should’ve done that sooner.” She speaks while running her long fingers through blonde tresses.

“Yeah,” Kara agrees softly, gazing at the other woman. The aching in her side and the pounding in her head have dulled but she is starting to feel the exhaustion creep back in. She wants to kiss her again but the overwhelming desire to sleep is stronger. She leans closer to her and sighs deeply against the brunette’s neck.

Almost as if she could read her thoughts, Lena wraps an arm around Kara’s slim waist. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” She guides Kara to the bedroom and sits her on the on the queen-size bed with a light blue comforter. After Kara’s situated, Lena walks to the drawers and digs through the top one until she finds what she’s looking for. “Here,” she hands Kara a grey crewneck that read ‘CATCO Worldwide Media’ across the front in big bold letters. It’s her favorite one and Lena knows that.

“Uh, Lena?” Kara squeaks trying to pull her blouse over her head but can’t because of her ache side. “A little help?” Lena is by her side immediately. She grabs Kara’s shirt by the hem and pulls up gently as to not hurt her. When her shirt is off Lena is staring at her with her eyes wide and her mouth agape. “What?” Kara questions then follows her piercing gaze to the bruises on her ribs. “Oh, yeah.”

Lena gingerly reaches out a hand and lightly touches the dark purple skin. It’s so odd, Kara thinks, to see herself with a bruise. “Oh, Kara.” 

“It’s fine. It’ll heal,” she reassures her. Lena nods her head then leans over and presses a chaste kiss to the tender wound. She stands back up and wordlessly grabs the crewneck and helps slip it over Kara’s head and arms. She grabs Kara a pair of black athletic shorts from her closet. Once Kara gets the shorts on, Lena helps her into the bed. Just as Lena was about to turn and walk out of the room Kara spoke up, “Stay... Please.”

“Okay,” the brunette uttered, climbing into the bed behind Kara. She feels Lena press against her back, her long, slender arms wrap around her waist, careful to avoid touching her bruised ribs. She loves the way they fit together Kara thinks before her blue eyes drift closed and she lets out a contented sigh.

“Lena?” Kara murmurs into the darkness of the room.

“Yeah?” Lena’s breath is warm against the back of her neck. She finds it comforting.

“Thank you,” She mumbles on the precipice of unconsciousness.

The room is silent for a few moments until Lena, once she is sure that Kara is asleep, says, “No, thank you, Supergirl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A doped up Kara is a confident Kara.

Thick streams of light poured through the window in Kara’s room, bathing the room in a golden glow. The light shined against Kara’s tresses in just the right way that it made it appear like she had a halo, which seemed very fitting to Lena. She was National City’s guardian angel with or without the ‘S’ on her chest. At least to Lena she was. 

 

The woman had slept peacefully throughout most the night, it wasn’t until about a quarter after two in the morning when Kara started tossing when Lena took that as a sign to administer another dose of whatever painkillers the DEO had supplied the powerless superheroine. She nudged Kara gently and urged her to sit up. She had taken the pills with minimal effort and then immediately cuddled up to the brunette, using her as a pillow. The rest of the night was uninterrupted. 

 

Lena awoke when the sun was just bright enough to disturb her from rest; although, Kara, on the other hand, appeared unaffected by the sun’s presence. So she lay there, weaving her fingers through the blonde’s thick locks and pondering the previous day’s events.

 

She was halfway through reading a thirteen page contract when Jess, her assistant, informed her about the alien headed their way. Lena responded immediately by excusing her employees for the day until further notice. The last of the L Corp employees, save for Lena and Jess, were evacuating just as the aggressive purple creature had appeared in front of the building. The alien was unlike any other she had seen, and being the sister of the most infamous alien hater had meant she had seen her fair share of the celestial immigrants. It stood around seven feet tall, its shoulders were broad, and it had this look in its eye like it had nothing to lose. That look caused a spike of fear to surge through the CEO, she had seen that look before, it was the same one Lex had before he was sent away. Fortunately, that fear did not last long because moments later Supergirl arrived, landing between L Corp and the alien. 

 

It was moments like this when Lena understood how people could not tell that Kara is Supergirl. It was not the glasses nor the fancy hairstyles but it was the confidence exuding from the superheroine at almost all times. The way she seamlessly strode from danger to danger like she did not have the weight of the world on her shoulders was not natural. It was not human. 

 

So Lena watched  the scene unfold with her bottom lip nervously between her teeth. From her view, it looked like Supergirl was struggling against the mass of the creature, but eventually, she managed to knock it away from the L Corp tower. The next hour seemed like a blur to her as she ordered Jess, who stayed despite being told she could leave, to turn on the television in the lobby. It was not hard to find a news channel live streaming the action and Lena watched in horror as Supergirl took hit after hit on the screen. Out of nowhere, a light flashed brightly and when it faded Kara was lying on the ground unconscious. Lena could hear Jess gasp from behind her as they watched a group of people donned in black outfits swarm the comatose Kryptonian. It was then that the nefarious creature fled.

 

Lena spent the next several hours pacing the length of the lobby, calling various sources and demanding information about Supergirl’s condition, none of them had answers. So she waded from wall to wall worrying about Kara. How badly was she hurt? What did that thing do to her? She was just about to go to Kara’s apartment to search for answers when she got the call from Alex. The older Danvers said something about Kara being at the wrong place at the wrong time and hitting her head and needed someone to keep an eye on the blonde while she was needed at work. She claimed that she needed someone Kara trusted and something about Winn and James being preoccupied. Lena agreed instantly, trying to not sound as afraid as she actually was because she knew that the Danvers sisters thought she didn’t know Kara’s secret. Lena was more than willing to play along as long as that meant she got the see Kara’s face and to make sure she is okay herself. She was a little hurt that she wasn’t the first choice, but she was not going to complain.

 

Lena arrived at Kara’s flat just as Alex was leaving but not before telling her that Kara needed to take her meds every several hours and that she might be a bit out of it because it was some pretty strong medicine. She nodded and then glanced to the couch, a breath of air left her lungs when she saw Kara sitting on the couch, pouting at her older sister. The blonde’s glasses were askew and her hair was tousled but to Lena, she was as beautiful as ever. Kara was there and awake and alive. Lena felt like she could cry, so she did.

 

In the midst of her turmoil, Kara wrapped her arms around her waist and offered some comforting words, some not so comforting. Lena just couldn’t comprehend how she would just brush off what happened, brush off the fact that she could have died. The very thought make her cry a little harder and when she told Kara that she loved her it was unexpected but Lena meant it. So when Kara kissed her, she kissed back. 

 

Lena’s reverie is interrupted by the loud rumbling of her stomach and she realizes that she hasn’t eaten anything since lunch yesterday. Reluctantly, she pulls herself away from the warmth that is Kara Danvers, presses a soft kiss to her forehead, and trudges her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

 

About thirty minutes later, Kara walks into the kitchen. She’s not wearing her glasses, Lena notices as the blonde reaches up to rub her eyes with the back of her hand. “Good morning, darling,” Lena says placing two pancakes on a white plate for her.

 

“Morning.” Kara saunters to the table with a limp and sits down. “Umm. Smells good,” once there’s a plate in front of her. She grabs the bottle of maple syrup Lena placed on the table and douses it on her pancakes. 

 

“How are you feeling? Did you take your meds?” the brunette questions watching Kara as she eats a mouthful of the fried batter.

 

Instead of answering her question, Kara responds, “Ummmm, so sweet.” She swallows her food. “Just like you,” she adds with a toothy grin.

 

Lena chuckles, “I’ll take that as a yes.” She knows that the younger woman would never be able to say something like that without flustering just a bit, and her suspicions are confirmed when Kara nods a little too eagerly. 

 

“Yup, I took it. And lemme tell ya, this is some pretty good stuff. I should get hurt more often because it makes me feel...” Kara trails off, her face scrunching up adorably as she searches for the right word, and when she finds it her entire face lights up. “It makes me feel like- like I’m flying!” Lena laughs loudly at the way her eyebrows shoot up comically when she realizes her mistake. “Not that I’ve ever flown before! But y’know on like on a plane, yeah, a plane because planes fly. Or aliens, they can fly too. B-But I’m definitely not an alien! Nope. No alien here.”

 

_ Today is going to be fun _ , Lena thought with a smile.

 

After eating breakfast, Kara goes to the bathroom for a shower and Lena finds herself rummaging through the woman’s closet. If she was going to be here all day she might as well get into something more comfortable, she thinks analyzing the plethora of pastel cardigans. Once she finishes flipping through various cardigans, sweaters, and sundresses, Lena settles for a green National City University crewneck sweatshirt. The corners of her lips curl up into a smile because the sweatshirt has Kara’s scent, something sweet like vanilla. She slips the article of clothing on and ponders what the two can do to pass time. As much as Lena would love to take the younger woman to coffee or something she figures that Kara probably can’t handle it at the moment; so instead, she figures a movie would be a better alternative.

 

Lena’s looking through a shelf with a variety of different films when Kara enters the living room. She’s wearing the same Catco sweatshirt as before but she changed her shorts in exchange for a pair of black leggings. “Whatcha doin’ there?” she asks her voice filled with curiosity, tilting her head in the most adorable way.

 

“Looking for a movie. Have anything in mind?” 

 

“Not a scary movie. Alex likes them but I don’t. They’re so stupid and, like, why would anyone ever go into a dark basement with just a flashlight? It’s like scary movies don’t even exist in their universes and everyone is just a naive idiot!” Kara rants, throwing her arms into the air exasperatedly as Lena continues to peruse the shelf.

 

Eventually, they settle on an early 2000s cheesy romantic comedy and Lena finds herself on the couch with an arm wrapped around Kara’s shoulders while the blonde is firmly pressed into her side.  

 

About halfway through the film, Kara says, “That actress is really, really pretty. Like super pretty.” Lena nods her head and hums in agreement. “But you’re way prettier. You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen,” she continues nuzzling her face into the dark haired woman’s neck.

 

Lena smiles bashfully, heat rising to her cheeks. She likes Kara like this, confident with no filter; it’s endearing. “Thank you,” she says earnestly. The blonde smirks mischievously and presses her lips to the skin just above Lena’s clavicle . Lena closes her eyes, takes her bottom lip between her teeth, and releases a shaky breath. Kara then proceeds to swing a leg over her lap, straddling her, all the while peppering the column of her neck with kisses.

 

“You are so beautiful.” Kara makes her way up and kisses Lena’s jaw. “Intelligent.” Then pecks her angular cheekbone. “Resilient.” She punctuates the word by briefly pressing her mouth to Lena’s.  “And above all, you’re so full of love.” The sincerity in those blue eyes makes her heart melt. “Most people don’t see that because of the facade you put up, but I see it. I see that even after everything you’ve been through, you still want to help people, you still want to make the world a better place. I admire that about you, Lena Luthor. The world needs more people like you and I am so lucky that I have you in my life.”

 

Without hesitation, Lena pulled Kara into a deep and passionate kiss. She knows that it wasn’t just the medicine talking, she knows that Kara meant every word and that makes her fall even more for the other woman. Never in her entire life has she met someone as kind and genuine as Kara, and that makes her realize that she is screwed. She is completely and utterly in love with Kara Danvers.

 

“Kara,” Lena breathes, gripping the other woman’s hair tighter. Within minutes, they went from soft, chaste kisses to a fervent makeout session. Perfectly manicured hands grip long golden locks as Lena’s tongue explores the depths of Kara’s mouth. Kara has her toned arms wrapped around Lena’s neck and the CEO has to bite back a moan when she feels the blonde start to gyrate her hips on her thighs. 

 

The two women were so caught up in each other that they failed to notice a figure enter the front door of Kara’s apartment. Said figure alerted the women to her presence by a dramatic, “Oh, God.”

 

Lena’s face flushes beet red when she sees Alex Danvers standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, she listens as the older Danvers mutters something along the lines of _ I leave you two alone for less than one day and this is what happens _ . Kara cocks her head to the side to look at her sister, her face is adorned with a dopey grin. “This,” she starts. “Is exactly what it looks like.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to write another chapter but I don't know when it'll be up. Thank you all for the comments and kudos, it really inspired me to write more.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
